


(Compliation) Mother

by orphan_account



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Loki & Wanda Maximoff, Loki/Natasha Romanov, Loki/Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Original Male Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Wanda lay on her back, wide awake with a furrowed frown as she stared at the ceiling overhead. Natasha lay beside her, just as awake but keeping her head down, face pushed against the pillow. Wanda whispered sharply. “You should have told me.” Natasha slightly looked up, silently nodded then sighed. Wanda turned to face her, lightly stroking her hair as she softened her tone. “You two have a history, I know. It’s just, I feel hurt. I still do, Natasha.” Natasha’s eyes met Wanda’s as she murmured. “Thor offered to take him, but those two never got along. It wouldn’t be right.” Wanda only hummed softly as she stropped stroking her wife’s hair. Natasha continued. “I know what’s after death and beyond that too.” Wanda’s arm wrapped firmly around her, Natasha mewled then resumed. “Loki, the one we knew was a bastard as long as I knew him. But Thanos was a much bigger one. This Loki, he’s a kid. He won’t grow up to repeat everything, he can’t. It’s a new.” She was interrupted by Wanda softly kissing her as she whispered. “Nat. You’ve convinced me, I’m sorry I made it difficult.” Natasha softly smiled as she cuddled closer to Wanda as she whispered. “Tommorow, maybe you two can get to know each other?” Wanda smiled as she nodded and kissed Natasha’s cheek. “If you’ll introduce us.”


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha had assured Wanda that she had nothing to worry about, the boy was just quiet. He wasn’t unlike any other 11 year old. Yet Wanda’s knowledge of children only extended as far as memories of Pietro at that age. She readied herself and lightly rapped her knuckles on the door of the bedroom. A silence held for longer then she’d like. But as she raised her hand to knock again the soft voice sounded. “Please, come in.”

Wanda nudged the door open and stepped inside, young Loki sat on the end of his bed, head tilted as his gaze locked to the splayed book atop his lap. Wanda smiled softly as she moved closer. Sitting slightly behind him as she spoke. “Hi, I’m Wanda.” Loki’s lips gently turned, a smile as he nodded. “Hello.”

Another silence emerged, but Wanda dispelled it as she reached out to brush his hand. “Eventful day, wasn’t it? I would have loved to meet you sooner, but.” Letting herself trail off, she faintly blushed as she cleared her throat. “I haven’t discussed this with Natasha yet. It’s challenging, I don’t know who I should tell first.” Loki’s curious gaze fixed on her, she continued. “Every child needs at least one parent, I don’t want to see you passed from house to house.” Loki leaned closer, his smile brighter. Wanda gently laughed as she draped her arms around him. “I still have to get Natasha to agree, but she might be thinking the same thing. But I promise, I’ll do my best to.”

She was derailed by his lips meeting hers, the soft kiss first provoked a gentle moan from Wanda, her eyelids fluttered. Gently placing her hands on his waist, she tapped her fingers. Swiftly he withdrew, glancing down as he whispered. “I’m sorry, Mrs. Maximoff.”

She shook her head and smiled, lightly hugging him as she replied. “No, no it’s okay. Excitement sometimes gets.” She then found herself firmly planting a kiss on him, a groan as she smiled through it. “Such a handsome little boy, and so kissable.” Loki moaned slowly, drifting his hands along Wanda’s as he returned the kiss. She reluctantly parted again, smacking her lips. “I will talk to Natasha.” Leaning off the bed, she rolled her tongue. The pair shared a giggle as she slowly backed up then left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha stepped into the guest room and paused for a moment, she knew it was temporary. Just a stopgap until she could talk to Wanda. Buoyed by how well the talk had gone, she now was eager to share the news. As she walked to the bed, she reached out to pat young Loki’s shoulder. The boy turned, taking his eyes from the page and displayed a soft smile. “Hello, Mrs. Romanoff.”

A gentle laugh as Natasha rubbed his shoulder as she replied. “So, Wanda and I have talked it over.” He nodded and kept his eyes fixed on her. She continued, a faint waiver to her voice. “We agreed we would raise you, as our son. But we want you to be happy with that too?” Loki watched her in silence for a long moment, he considered the offer.

Natasha waited patiently, slowly leaning over as she sat down then gasped as he bounded onto her lap. His arms around her neck, the boy nodded. Their eyes locked. As he spoke, Natasha found herself transfixed. “My two mothers, mum and mom.” He smiled and lightly kissed her. In turn, she snapped herself out of it. Nodded and deepened the kiss. “Yes, and our little boy.” As their kiss prolonged, Natasha gently leaned against him, then curved her tongue as she whispered. “But we’ve so much more to talk about now.” Loki lightly laughed, gently stroking her hair as he broke the kiss. “With mom too?” Natasha nodded and pecked his cheek. “Yes, the whole family. For one thing, you’re going to need a room of your own.”

Noticing his frown, Natasha cooed. “You can sleep in our bed, of course. But I mean somewhere you can go to be by yourself. To make it yours.” He slowly nodded, a smile resuming. “And to have my books?” A wink as Natasha replied. “It’ll be all yours, Loki.”

He pecked her lips again then gazed into her eyes as he whispered. “Thank you, mum.”


	4. Chapter 4

Wanda attempted to contain herself as she stepped onto the front porch, lightly clearing her throat before she rapped her knuckles on the door. Loki’s reluctance to tell her about his experiences with a local boy had further aggravated her. Not at her son, but the child who had taunted him. She waited a moment before knocking firmer. Her distaste rising as she frowned. Though she was relieved Damien, fitting name she thought to herself, hadn’t gotten physical. She was sure it was only a matter of when. He already sounded like the type to always seek some new torment.

When the door opened and the unusually tall boy appeared, his sullen glare looking to her. He mumbled. “Yeah?” Wanda smiled stiffly. “My name is Wanda, I’m Loki’s mother.” The boy remained unimpressed, lingering in the doorway. She nodded and stepped closer. “I want to talk to you, Damien.” He simply shrugged, turned and walked down the hallway.

She followed as she loosely crossed her arms over her chest, he lead her into the living room. Flopped onto the couch and thrust his shoes onto the coffee table. Continuing to look to her with something approaching disdain. Wanda remained standing as she spoke. “I don’t think your mother would like to hear of this either.” The boy scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Wanda narrowed her eyes as she moved closer. “Hey. I don’t know what the other adults in your life let you get away with but I don’t accept that.” His eyes fixed on her, slowly he moved his feet off the table, planting them on the ground but shuffling in place. His eyes narrowed as he turned away from her.

Wanda slowly moved to sit on the couch beside him, gently wrapping her arms around him as she whispered. “Look, I know what kids are like. If you’ll apologize then I’ll be happy, this can all be behind us.”

He sniffed and hesitantly leaned against her. She smiled as she gently hugged him and whispered. “Miss Wanda?” She nodded then tilted her head, he slowly turned to face her. “Can I come over tonight? To make up for being bad?”


	5. Chapter 5

While Wanda chopped vegetables on the counter, the boy lingered in the corner of the kitchen. His eyes remained fixed on her, yet she didn’t feel annoyed only curious, a little concerned. Turning as she slid the contents into a small bowl, she spoke. “Damien, have you ever cooked with your parents?” The boy pushed against the wall before shaking his head.

Wanda crossed the room, bending down to his level she smiled. “Natasha knows, we talked about this and she agreed it’s best for you boys to make up.” Slowly the boy nodded. Wanda continued. “When I was young I was bullied too, some girls I became friends with later, others they remained mean.” She paused then held out her hand to him. As he took it, she guided him across the kitchen. “We’ve got plenty of time to cook, why don’t you and I just chat first?”

As she lead him to the living room, he simply followed. As she then sat on the couch while he stood, she gently laughed and patted the seat beside her. He blushed and stiffly sat down. Wanda moved a hand to stroke his cheek as she spoke. “You’re a sweet boy, aren’t you?” He quietly nodded. “I want to be.” Wanda pecked his lips as she cooed. “What about you come here any time.”

His eyes widened as the kiss lingered on his lips even after she’d moved aside. He then grinned and eagerly nodded. “You can teach me?” Wanda hummed as she smiled. “Oh, such as?” The boy blushed but laughed then leaned in and kissed her. In turn Wanda flashed a smirk as her tongue rolled. He groaned and retaliated.

She moved her hands to gently grasp his, placing them on her chest and rubbing against her clothed breasts. Damien groaned curiously as he lightly squeezed. She nodded and rolled her tongue between her lips to further push against his. He tugged on her shirt as she giggled. “Easy, if you’re that eager then off it goes.” She leaned back and stripped half naked, lightly bouncing her chest. His eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. She then smirked and pointed. “Now, why don’t you take something off too?”


End file.
